The present invention relates generally to the opening of closed containers and more specifically a device for cutting open filter containers.
Over the years as the internal combustion engine has been improved upon so have the technologies available to determine wear within the engine without taking the engine apart. One popular method to determine the wear within an engine is to examine the particles that have become entrapped within oil filters which are fitted to the engines. Typically, an internal combustion engine will utilize oil as a lubricant and means for cooling the engine during operation. The oil is circulated throughout the engine by a pumping means. Though prior to recirculating, the oil is typically circulated through a filter means.
Over the years oil filters have become standardized. Although they may not be of the same dimensions, all filters are typically round in shape and are formed of a outer metal body which encompasses a filter medium. Generally, anytime the oil in the engine is changed the filter is also changed. Usually this only requires that the filter be unscrewed from a standardized fitting on the engine and a new filter is screwed on.
A standard oil filter comprises a filter element constructed of a porous paper like material, the element is housed in a container. The container generally comprises two separate components, one being heavier steel and the other being of a lighter weight steel. In one embodiment the end portion constructed of the heavier steel includes a threaded aperture disposed in approximately the center thereof. In another embodiment the end portion constructed of the heavier steel includes a threaded member extending from approximately the center and having a bore disposed therethrough. It is either the aperture or threaded member which effectuates attachment to the engine block and communication with the oil to be filtered. To assemble a filter, the element is place within the lighter cylindrical steel container and then the heavier steel end is attached by mechanical means. The methods utilized to attach the two halves together creates a groove about the circumference of the filter, this groove is generally referred to as a double seam. Also, in particular, filters for use in aviation applications further include a hexagonal protrusion extending above the surface of the distal end of the lighter weight steel body.
As mentioned prior, there is an interest in removing the filter element from the body after use to inspect the particles trapped within the filter element. This is especially applicable in the aviation industry where as part of routine servicing the filter elements of the engine(s) are inspected to determine the condition of the engine and whether there are impending signs of failure. Other industries such as, racing applications, heavy industrial and fleet managers may also utilize filter particle analysis to determine the condition of the engines so that maintenance schedule can be established and also to determine the lifespan of the engine.
An additional benefit is that the filter may now be recycled. In the past oil filters were merely disposed of. With the increasing concern for the environment, many oil filters are being recycled after use by separating the elements of the filter. There have been several attempts to produce a filter opening device, some of which work others of which do not. There is still a felt need, especially within the aviation community for a device which will open oil filters without damaging the filter element, contaminating the element with shavings or leaving sharp edges which pose a potential threat to the user.
As example of prior art devices which have been adapted for the use mentioned above is a standard pipe cutter. This device comprises a generally C-Shaped support member having disk shaped blades attached to either free end which rotate in a direction transverse to the long axis of the pipe or other object to be cut. A screw or similar advancing implement brings the blades closer together as the device is rotated around the object.
The pipe cutter is not desirable for use in cutting filters because of the lightness of the material in which the container is constructed of. Many times, before the cutter disk penetrates the surface of the filter the cylindrical body of the filter crushes under the force applied by advancing the blade with the screw.
Another example of a prior art device is one that is specifically sold in the aviation industry and manufactured by Champion(copyright). This cutter comprises a heavy steel body, upon which the distal end contains means for attaching the cutter to the filter to be cut. A cutter, mounted on a slidable carrier is then advanced toward the filter by a screw mechanism. After the cutter contacts the surface of the filter, the filter or cutter is then rotated, after making at least one full rotation, the cutting mechanism must be advanced again. The filter and/or cutter is then rotated round the circumference of the oil filter, this series of events must be repeated until the cutter penetrates the wall of the filter and the element can be removed. After cutting the filter, the detached end of the filter is retained by the cutter, the user must then carefully remove this from the cutter without cutting themselves on the sharp edge of the filter.
It is apparent that a need exists for a device which opens filters, specifically oil filters in a safe and efficient manner and wherein the operator can use the device without having to handle the filter excessively.
The present invention provides an apparatus and methods for severing and separating an oil filter into its principal components for analysis of the particles trapped within the filter element and for recycling purposes.
Upon removal of a used oil filter from an internal combustion engine, the filter is placed in a filter holder. On aircraft oil filters the distal end of the filter contains a hexagonal shaped protrusion. The filter hold contains a similarly shaped aperture which engages the extrusion on the filter. Thereafter, the cutter is adjusted to the size of the filter to be cut. After properly adjusting the cutter, the cutter arms are spread open, thereby allowing the user to dispose the cutter about end of the filter. The cutter arms are drawn toward the filter, whereby in the process the cutting means disposed on the cutter pierces the surface of the oil filter. The cutter is then rotated about the entire diameter of the filter thereby severing the filter. Once severed, the filter element can be removed from the casing, thereafter the casing can be discarded or recycled.
The apparatus of the present invention separates the metal casing, metal base plate and the inner filter element by making a single cut adjacent to the metal base plate of the filter.
In one embodiment of the invention the cutter further contains guiding means. The guiding means align the cutting means of the cutter and restrict the cutter to be rotated in one plane.
In another embodiment of the present invention the guiding means contain retention grooves that are specifically designed to grip the double seam disposed about the circumference of the oil can distal the metal base plate.
In another embodiment the location of the guiding means may be adjusted thereby adapting the cutter to various size filters and other sealed containers.
In another embodiment the cutter contains a safety mechanism to prevent the user from crushing the steel filter casing by applying to great a force to the cutter.
In another embodiment the a filter holder may be utilized with the filter holder.
The principal objects of the invention are therefore to provide a device to sever the casing of a internal combustion engine filter element; to allow analysis of particles entrapped within the filter element and to promote recycling of used filters.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device which is substantially safer to the user than existing devices.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which set forth by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. Additionally, although the description refers to oil filters of either automotive or aviation applications, the present invention may be utilized to severing and separating other types of substantially cylindrical containers.
An still further object of the present invention is to provide the user with a simple cutting device and holder mechanism that allows the user to separate the paper filter element from a sealed container by severing the metal container adjacent to and below the mounting flange of an oil filter.